1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for monitoring the composition of a measurement flow of breathable gas received in a sidestream manner with a pump and detector assembly that are controlled by control electronics that are tightly integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that monitor composition of gas by obtaining a measurement flow of breathable gas from a therapeutic flow of breathable gas in a sidestream manner are known. Generally, these systems require a pump to draw the measurement flow of breathable gas through a sampling chamber where measurements are taken, and a detector assembly to measure composition of the gas. In conventional systems, the pump and the detector assembly are separate and discrete systems each with their own control system. As a result, control over these components is accomplished via two separate and discrete sets of control electronics.